


Running Towards Love

by xspike4evax



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Cami smiled, her voice was soft when she asked, "What do you wish?"For the first time in his life Klaus decides to take Rebecca's advice.





	Running Towards Love

Cami smiled, her voice was soft when she asked, "What do you wish?"

Klaus stared at her for a beat, the air current seemed to shift, drawing them closer together. Klaus' blood spiked, everything about Cami seemed to take him to a whole new level of awareness, it was almost primitive in its intensity, beating back all his good intentions to stay away from her and keep her safe. He shouldn't do this.... but he couldn't resist. He had been resisting for far too long and it was time to simply surrender. 

Feeling only the need to be close to her, to be a part of her, Klaus moved, hands reaching for her, curling around her neck as he claimed her lips with his own.

There was no resistance in her. Cami parted her lips, inviting him in and Klaus took the invitation, blood rushing down low in his stomach an unexpected tingling running across his skin. Her hands were warm when she touched his neck, her fingers feathering against his jaw, dropping to grip his shoulders when the kiss deepened as though she needed to hold on to something to keep her steady. 

As his tongue rolled gently around hers, Klaus heard the soft moan escape her as she swayed into his body. The scent of her wrapped around him like a silken ribbon, fuelling the desire he had to touch, to taste, to be closer to her. 

Her chest expanded and Klaus became aware of her need to breathe and drew back from the kiss; not from her. He'd drawn back from Cami too many times and he was done. He was staying, if she'd have him. 

She stayed in his arms, her cheek grazed his, her breath whispering against his neck as she got herself under control. She made a little sound. A little happy sound and Klaus pictured her smiling. His eyes closed, a contented feeling washing over him. 

For once in his life he was going to take his little sister's advice, he was going to run towards love.


End file.
